<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Ghost of a Chance by SoloShikigami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152437">A Ghost of a Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami'>SoloShikigami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Date, Ghost Sex, M/M, Rare Pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus and Napstablook go out on a date, and they decide to go for the "happy ending."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Napstablook/Papyrus (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Ghost of a Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bad story summary is bad, and I feel bad. Sorry.<br/>Written for Sesurescuse in November, 2018!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           Papyrus paced in front of the MTT Resort, beginning to question his life choices, such as, why did he attempt to play a game like Truth or Dare with Undyne? Why did he declare that he would accept any dare and promise to carry it out to its fullest? Well, the answer to that one was obvious – he was The Great Papyrus, and The Great Papyrus didn’t back down from something as simple as a dare! Even if that meant going on a date… with someone he didn’t know… that Dr. Alphys had met on the Undernet… and he had only been able to read the first few pages of the dating manual…</p><p>           The tall skeleton couldn’t help wondering if this was going to turn out to be a disaster.</p><p>           “NO!” Papyrus declared loudly to no one. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HEREBY DECREE THAT NO MATTER WHAT, I WILL MAKE THIS THE BEST NIGHT EVER!”</p><p>           “O-o-o-ohhh, mmm, in that case, maybe I ought to leave,” a wavering voice mumbled behind him.</p><p>           Papyrus turned and saw a ghost hovering there. They looked very snappy with a lovely top-hat perched on their head. The ghost looked somewhat familiar.</p><p>           “OH, ARE YOU MY BLIND DATE FOR THIS EVENING?” Papyrus asked, feeling both excited and a touch embarrassed that he didn’t see the ghost earlier.</p><p>           “Huh? Oh, was I supposed to keep my eyes closed?” the ghost asked, looking sorrowfully up at the skeleton.</p><p>           “WHAT? NO, A BLIND DATE MEANS WE HAVE NEVER SEEN EACH OTHER BEFORE THIS EVENING,” Papyrus explained. “ALL THOUGH, IT IS ODD, I FEEL LIKE I MIGHT HAVE SEEN YOU BEFORE.”</p><p>           “Well, most of us ghosts do sort of look alike. Do you like snails?”</p><p>           “I DO NOT DISLIKE THEM.”</p><p>           “Oh. Well, you see, my family has a snail farm. Sometimes people come over to play a game called Thunder Snail, but, it would probably bore you.”</p><p>           “NONSENSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT BORE EASILY, MY FRIEND!”</p><p>           The ghost looked a touch skeptical, or that could have been a reflection through its see-through body as another monster walked behind them.</p><p>           “We’re friends?”</p><p>           “I SUPPOSE SO. OH, GOODNESS! I SEEM TO HAVE FORGOTTEN MY MANNERS! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SOON-TO-BE FAMOUS ROYAL GUARD!”</p><p>           Papyrus bowed deep with a flourish. The ghost floated back a little, seeming surprised by the shift as well as the gesture.</p><p>           “M-my name is Napstablook,” the ghost said, nodding his head slightly. “Sorry, kind of hard to bow without a waist.”</p><p>           “AH, I SEE, WELL, THAT’S PERFECTLY ALL RIGHT! US SKELETONS ARE MISSING SOME PARTS, TOO, LIKE SKIN!”</p><p>           “Ghosts don’t have skin, either.”</p><p>           “SEE? LOOK HOW MUCH WE ALREADY HAVE IN COMMON!”</p><p>           Napstablook floated back a little more to take in Papyrus fully; he was boisterous, a touch loud, and maybe a bit more energetic than Napstablook felt he could handle for an entire evening. But he also looked so happy to see him, and he seemed so excited for this date, and something inside of little Blookie just couldn’t pull away from this.</p><p>           “True, but, you know, don’t feel obligated to go out with me, even though our friends said that we should,” Napstablook said, trying to give Papyrus a way out just in case this wasn’t what he wanted.</p><p>           “NONSENSE! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A GREAT TIME THIS EVENING, AND TO START OFF THAT GREAT TIME, WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A GREAT MEAL! IT MAY NOT BE AS GOOD AS MY OWN COOKING, BUT UNDYNE INSISTED THAT WE EAT HERE FOR OUR BLIND DATE!”</p><p>           Papyrus waved an arm at the MTT Resort Restaurant, as if presenting the place. Napstablook looked up at the large establishment, and was only roused from his awe when Papyrus made a sound as if he was clearing his throat. The ghost looked over to see the skeleton had an elbow bent towards him and was beaming at him. Napstablook tentatively made a little arm of sorts without a hand, curling it around Papyrus’ elbow. The skeleton’s face brightened even more and he nearly dragged Napstablook inside.</p><p>           Napstablook was just glad that Papyrus was so focused on getting them inside that he wouldn’t notice the ghost blushing.</p><p>           “GREETINGS! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND I AM HERE ON A DATE!” Papyrus declared as they approached the counter. “MIGHT I REQUEST A PRIVATE TABLE?”</p><p>           “Do you have a reservation?” the green monster behind the counter asked.</p><p>           “OH, I, UHM, WELL, I, UH,” Papyrus stammered.</p><p>           “You need a reservation in order to eat here,” the monster informed them pleasantly with a smile.</p><p>           “Ooohhh, we’re sorry,” Napstablook said.</p><p>           “BUT THERE ARE PLENTY OF TABLES AVAILABLE!” Papyrus tried to argue reasonably.</p><p>           “Did you reserve your plates?”</p><p>           “OH, WELL, NO.”</p><p>           “Did you reserve your silverware?”</p><p>           “NO.”</p><p>           “Did you reserve your food?”</p><p>           “EXCUSE ME?”</p><p>           “Did you reserve your server?”</p><p>           “I think we should just go,” Napstablook murmured, starting to pull Papyrus away gently.</p><p>           “You need to reserve your table, your plates, your chairs, your food, your-!”</p><p>           Papyrus and Napstablook moved away, leaving the monster to ramble. Once they were in the main lobby of the resort, Papyrus sighed.</p><p>           “I AM SO SORRY! I AM A HORRIBLE DATE!” Papyrus lamented.</p><p>           “It’s all right, Papyrus, you didn’t know,” Napstablook tried to reassure him. “Besides, I eat ghost food, they probably don’t have anything for me anyway.”</p><p>           “NYOO HOO HOO, NO, I AM AN ABSOLUTE FAILURE! I SHOULD HAVE CHECKED IF THIS RESTAURANT REQUIRED RESERVATIONS! OF <em>COURSE</em> IT REQUIRED RESERVATIONS! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!”</p><p>           Napstablook looked around nervously; Papyrus was causing a bit of a scene, but no one seemed to notice. His eyes caught sight of the burger stand and he gently nudged into Papyrus to get his attention.</p><p>           “If you’re hungry, we can try the burger place,” Napstablook said. “They say Mettaton created the whole menu.”</p><p>           Papyrus looked up and gasped.</p><p>           “EXCELLENT IDEA! SHALL WE, THEN?”</p><p>           Papyrus offered his elbow again, and Napstablook smiled at him a little as he took it again, a little more confidently this time, and they made their way to the sliding yellow double doors.</p><p>           “Hello! Welcome to the MTT-Brand Burger Emporium! Sparkle up your day with our famous Glamburger!” called a cat behind the counter with a strained grin.</p><p>           Papyrus waved jauntily at the cat monster as he and Napstablook walked up.</p><p>           “WOWIE, LOOK AT THE OPTIONS!” Papyrus said.</p><p>           Napstablook looked at menu, inwardly grimacing as he saw there were no ghost food options.</p><p>           “DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE, NAPSTABLOOK?” Papyrus asked.</p><p>           “Ooohhh, uhm, well, I,” the ghost stammered, reading and re-reading the menu.</p><p>           “We only have four items on the menu,” the cat behind the counter said through gritted teeth still forced in a grin. “If I may make a suggestion, the Starfait is our second most popular item next to the Glamburger!”</p><p>           His insistence only made Napstablook more nervous.</p><p>           “MAY I ORDER FOR THE BOTH OF US?” Papyrus asked.</p><p>           <em>Sweet, sweet relief,</em> Napstablook thought.</p><p>           “Oh, y-yes, please.”</p><p>           “WE SHALL HAVE A STARFAIT AND A GLAMBURGER!’</p><p>           The cat looked relieved at the order, took the order down, gave them their total, Papyrus insisted on paying, the cat made change before asking them to wait.</p><p>           Less than five seconds later, after the cat had reached over the counter and dropped a sparkly-looking parfait and then opening a drawer and pulling out what seemed to be a burger wrapped in glittery paper and when it was halfheartedly tossed on the counter, sequins dropped out of the wrapping, the two had their food and after thanking the fast food worker, the two left the restaurant.</p><p>           “Where should we sit?” Napstablook asked.</p><p>           “HMMM,” Papyrus looked around. “HOW ABOUT BY THE FOUNTAIN? THAT SEEMS RATHER ROMANTIC!”</p><p>           Napstablook looked up at Papyrus, whose grin seemed to widen and his brow bones seemed to waggle. He smiled, letting out a small laugh in spite of himself, and nodded.</p><p>           They sat on the floor by the fountain (well, Papyrus sat, Napstablook just floated closer to the ground), and they dug into their food.</p><p>           “HMM, I SUSPECT THAT HUMANS MAY NOT NECESSARILY ENJOY THESE GLAMBURGERS,” Papyrus said, opening the bun and looking at the glitter and sequins on top of the meat patty.</p><p>           “Yeah, I don’t think Starfaits would be a hit with ghosts either,” Napstablook said. “It would, heh, go right through them.”</p><p>           Napstabook giggled at his own quip, Papyrus blinked, then began to laugh himself, which only made Napstablook laugh even more.</p><p>           “Oh, wow, no one has ever laughed like that at something I had said before,” Napstablook said with a blush.</p><p>           “I DO NOT THINK I HAVE EVER HEARD OF A PUN SO FUNNY BEFORE!” Papyrus said. “MY BROTHER IS ALWAYS MAKING HORRIBLE PUNS AND PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!”</p><p>           “Oh, my, that sounds stressful.”</p><p>           “IT IS MY FATE, YES,” Papyrus sighed, but then he looked up and smiled. “BUT BEING HERE WITH YOU IS MOST RELAXING AND FUN!”</p><p>           Napstablook smiled back. The two of them continued to chat, sharing stories, a joke and pun slipped into their conversation here and there, and they were having such a good time that they didn’t notice how late it was until they realized how quiet it was around them.</p><p>           “WOWIE, I WONDER WHAT TIME IT IS,” Papyrus said.</p><p>           “Oh, wow, it’s after midnight,” Napstablook said.</p><p>           “OH, I SUPPOSE I SHOULD WALK YOU HOME, THEN,” Papyrus said sadly. “THAT’S A SHAME, I WAS HAIVNG A REALLY GOOD TIME.”</p><p>           “Yeah.”</p><p>           They stood up, threw their unfinished food in a nearby trash bin, and headed to the front doors.</p><p>           “PERHAPS WE COULD DO THIS AGAIN? I FEEL LIKE WE MAY HAVE MISSED AN IMPORTANT STEP AND- HEY!”</p><p>           Papyrus tried to open the door, but it only rattled; it was locked.</p><p>           “Oh, gosh, we were here for so long, they locked the doors,” Napstablook said. “I mean, I can phase through it, but I don’t want to leave you were all by yourself.”</p><p>           “NOT TO WORRY! HEY! EXCUSE ME!” Papyrus waved at a small, pink, star-shaped monster. “I DO APOLOGIZE, WE WERE HERE LATE AND COMPLETELY LOST TRACK OF THE TIME; WOULD YOU MIND OPENING THE DOORS FOR US?”</p><p>           “MTT Resort prides itself on being a place where you easily lose track of time and get locked in!” the monster said brightly. “Please feel free to enjoy one of the many rooms available for overnight stays when you get locked in! Have a wonderful night!”</p><p>           The monster shuffled away, leaving Papyrus to stare after them dumbfounded.</p><p>           “UNBELIEVABLE!” he sighed, and his voice lowered. “I suppose I had better get a room for the evening.”</p><p>           “Oh, yeah, sure, I understand,” Napstablook said, beginning to float away. “Well, I had a really nice time, Papyrus, and if it’s okay, I wouldn’t mind doing this again, but if you don’t, that’s okay, no pressure.”</p><p>           “O, wait Napstablook!” Papyrus said, stepping towards him. “I was hoping that you would spend the night with me?”</p><p>           Nasptablook blushed. “Oh, well, yes, I would like that.”</p><p>           Papyrus grinned widely and went to the counter where a monster was waiting.</p><p>           “A room for two for tonight!” Papyrus declared.</p><p>           “Of course, sir,” the monster typed on a computer, reached for a set of keys hanging on the wall and dropped them into Papyrus’ hand. “Enjoy your stay with us!”</p><p>           It took a little while for the two to find their room, and once inside, the two were enamored with the room.</p><p>           “Wowie,” Papyrus breathed.</p><p>           “Yeah,” Napstablook murmured. “It seems like Mettaton really outdid themselves.”</p><p>           The two spent a moment exploring the room, testing the lamp with no switch, inspecting the large bottle of perfume, before they both looked at the large bed, each of them standing on opposite sides.</p><p>           “I suppose we will have to share the bed,” Napstablook said with a shy blush.</p><p>           “I don’t mind if you don’t,” Papyrus said with a grin. “I feel like we know each other well enough.”</p><p>           They finally got into the bed, and at first, they were awkwardly trying to find the best position to lie in, but then they settled on lying on their sides facing each other so they could continue to talk.</p><p>           “Are you going to sleep in your clothes?” Napstablook asked.</p><p>           “Oh, uhm, probably not,” Papyrus said. “I don’t want to ruin them. Is it going to embarrass you if I am… unfettered?”</p><p>           “I don’t really wear clothes, so, it doesn’t bother me.”</p><p>           Papyrus blushed a little and shuffled off of the bed. He slowly began to pull off his outfit, the basketball-shaped shoulder pads were carefully set on the nightstand. His shirt he slipped off slowly, glancing over his shoulder at Napstablook, giving him a saucy wink, causing the little ghost to blush and look away, though only for a moment. Papyrus only continued to slowly strip when Nasptablook was looking again, shimmying out of his shorts, folding them up carefully as he did with his shirt and putting them together on the other side of the nightstand. Then he kicked off his shoes, toed off his socks (taking a moment to bend over and push his socks into his shoes and nudging them under the bed), before he slid back over the mattress.</p><p>           “Oh, wow, I don’t think I ever saw a skeleton without any clothes on before,” Napstablook murmured.</p><p>           Papyrus grinned, trying to move into an attractive pose.</p><p>           “Do you like what you see?” Papyrus asked.</p><p>           “I do.”</p><p>           Now it was Papyrus’ turn to blush. The two were silent for a few minutes.</p><p>           “Papyrus? May I kiss you?”</p><p>           Papyrus looked surprised and he nodded slowly. Nasptablook smiled shyly and floated closer. He gently pressed Papyrus onto his back, slowly moving over him and pressing their mouths together.</p><p>           Since neither of them had lips, that was pretty much it, but their magic sparked between them, making a pleasant buzz and Papyrus shivered.</p><p>           “Wowie,” he breathed. “Can we do that again?”</p><p>           “Oh, sure,” Napstablook said, a little surprised.</p><p>           They kissed again, the magic reacting stronger this time, making Papyrus groan in pleasure, his arms lifting to gently wrap around the ghost. This gave Napstablook a boost enough in confidence to ask a question he had been burning to ask since about midway through their evening.</p><p>           “So, tell me, Papyrus, would you have sex with a ghost?” Napstablook asked.</p><p>           “I would,” he murmured, leaning up to nuzzle his face. “I do not know how it would work, but I would love to learn.”</p><p>           Napstablook flushed, not honestly expecting that answer, but pleased with it all the same.</p><p>           “Lie back and relax, I’ll take care of everything,” Napstablook whispered.</p><p>           Papyrus nodded, adjusting himself on the bed so he was comfortable.</p><p>           “Okay, close your eyes, and just relax,” Nasptablook said. “It’s a bit of a strange, outer-body kind of experience.”</p><p>           “Oh, okay,” Papyrus said, a hint of nervousness in his voice, but despite this he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out slow, relaxing himself as he did so.</p><p>           Nasptablook also took a breath; he was also nervous, since he had only done this once or twice before, but he wanted to make Papyrus feel good, he really wanted to do this. He closed his eyes too and pressed close to Papyrus, his body flattening and pressing into Papyrus’ bones like a blanket.</p><p>           It felt odd for them both, as they now were existing on a slightly different plain of existence. Nasptablook kissed Papyrus again, and this time it felt different. Tongues came into play as they kissed, pressing into one another, making their kissing a slippery slide of what felt like lips, their hands wandering what felt like bodies, and yet still themselves.</p><p>           “Feel good?” Napstablook asked.</p><p>           “Yes,” Papyrus breathed.</p><p>           Nasptablook continued to kiss him, hands wandering over his body, exploring, testing spots for sensitivity as the same was done in return. Papyrus felt the excitement building inside of him, especially when he brushed against a spot that seemed to be sensitive, and when he did, he bent to use his mouth to play with it.</p><p>           One spot was a slightly rougher nub on Napstablook’s chest; the ghost shivered under the touch, and the spot became a little rougher and harder as Papyrus’ fingers played over it. Papyrus pressed his mouth over it, flicking his tongue over the peak, which made Napstablook stiffen but moan under him.</p><p>           “Mmm, that feels nice,” Napstablook murmured.</p><p>           Papyrus was pleased and continued, finding that there was another similar spot on the other side of Napstablook’s chest, and while he gave one spot attention with his mouth, his other hand played with the other. He moved back and forth between the two until Napstablook was squirming.</p><p>           But soon Napstablook was finding a sensitive spot on Papyrus to play with, too; his hips had thrust into Papyrus, meeting with his hips, and where their bodies touched was warm and it felt good. Nasptablook pressed into him again and Papyrus gasped.</p><p>           “Oooohhh my,” Papyrus said, shivering, gripping Nasptablook’s shoulders. “Oh, stars, do that again.”</p><p>           They kissed again as their groins pressed and rubbed against one another, the friction adding warmth and making them pant with anticipation of the next step.</p><p>           “Please, Blookie, please,” Papyrus begged, wrapping his arm tightly around Nasptablook, one leg also slipping around him, pressing their groins in closer.</p><p>           “What do you want, Papyrus?” Napstablook asked, his voice growing huskier with passion.</p><p>           “I, I don’t know, but, just, please,” Papyrus moaned.</p><p>           “Okay, just tell me if it’s too much.”</p><p>           Papyrus was near to telling Napstablook that already it all felt like too much, but then something thick, hard, and hot felt like it was pressing inside of him. Papyrus gripped Napstablook harder, crying out, his entire body shaking with pleasure.</p><p>           Napstablook sighed happily as they joined, kissing Papyrus again, hoping to calm him, shushing him as they pressed their bodies together in joining.</p><p>           “Oh, stars, Napstablook, please, more, please, please,” Papyrus begged.</p><p>           “Of course, Papyrus.”</p><p>           For a moment Papyrus panicked as it felt like Napstablook was pulling away, but when they joined again and his body was wracked with overwhelming pleasure, the panic went away and was replaced with a level of pleasure he had never experienced. Their bodies moved together, words of praise spilled from their mouths when they weren’t occupied in pleasuring each other, and time didn’t seem to exist. They could have been joining for five minutes, it just as easily could have been five hours.</p><p>           “B-b-blookie,” Papyrus whined. “S-s-s-ommmething is h-ha-happening to me.”</p><p>           “It’s okay, relax, let it happen,” Nasptablook assured him.</p><p>           Papyrus gripped him tightly, his hips moving erratically as whatever was approaching came closer, closer, and Papyrus felt his body seize, squeezing his lover, wanting to shout but even his throat was tight and barely a sound could squeak out. Napstablook also grunted, pressing into Papyrus, then gasping as warmth flooded from them both, pleasure making their bodies shake uncontrollably for a moment, and when it passed, it left them both feeling as if they were floating.</p><p>           Papyrus slowly opened his eyes, and it was as if waking from a dream. They were back in their room, Nasptablook pressed close to him, looking down at him with a smile.</p><p>           “How was that? Are you okay?” Napstablook asked.</p><p>           “Th-that was wonderful,” Papyrus whispered, pulling Napstablook in for a kiss. “But now I’m so t-tired.”</p><p>           “That’s okay, it’s normal. Did it feel good?”</p><p>           “Yes,”</p><p>           “Good, me too,” Napstablook pulled the blankets over to wrap around Papyrus before he phased through them to snuggle into the skeleton. “Go to sleep, Papyrus, I’ll be here in the morning.”</p><p>           Papyrus nodded, humming his understanding, and it was only a moment later that he drifted off to sleep.</p><p>           Nasptablook blushed and smiled, closing his eyes to also drift off to sleep.</p><p>           As far as blind dates went, this one went better than either of them could have ever anticipated.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!<br/><a href="https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/"> My Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami"> My Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>